Quo vadis/Rozdział 4
Jakoż Petroniusz dotrzymał obietnicy. Nazajutrz, po odwiedzinach u Chryzotemis, spał wprawdzie cały dzień, ale wieczorem kazał się zanieść na Palatyn i miał z Neronem poufną rozmowę, skutkiem której na trzeci dzień przed domem Plaucjusza pojawił się centurion na czele kilkunastu pretoriańskich żołnierzy. Czasy były niepewne i straszne. Posłańcy tego rodzaju byli zarazem najczęściej zwiastunami śmierci. Toteż z chwilą, w której centurion uderzył młotkiem we drzwi Aulusa, i gdy nadzorca atrium dał znać, iż w sieni znajdują się żołnierze, przerażenie zapanowało w całym domu. Rodzina wnet otoczyła starego wodza, nikt bowiem nie wątpił, że niebezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim nad nim zawisło. Pomponia objąwszy ramionami jego szyję przytuliła się do niego ze wszystkich sił, a zsiniałe jej usta poruszały się szybko, wymawiając jakieś ciche wyrazy; Ligia, z twarzą bladą jak płótno, całowała jego rękę; mały Aulus czepiał się togi - z korytarzy, z pokoi leżących na piętrze i przeznaczonych dla służebnic, z czeladnej, z łaźni, ze sklepionych dolnych mieszkań, z całego domu poczęły się wysypywać roje niewolników i niewolnic. Dały się słyszeć okrzyki: "Heu, heu, me miserum!" - kobiety uderzyły w wielki płacz; niektóre poczęły już sobie drapać policzki lub nakrywać głowy chustkami. Sam tylko stary wódz, przywykły od lat całych patrzeć śmierci prosto w oczy, pozostał spokojny i tylko jego krótka orla twarz stała się jakby z kamienia wykutą. Po chwili, uciszywszy wrzaski i rozkazawszy rozejść się służbie, rzekł: - Puść mnie, Pomponio. Jeśli mi nadszedł kres, będziemy mieli czas się pożegnać. I usunął ją z lekka - ona zaś rzekła: - Bogdajby twój los był zarazem i moim, o Aulu! Po czym padłszy na kolana, poczęła się modlić z tą siłą jaką jedynie bojaźń o drogą istotę dać może. Aulus przeszedł do atrium, gdzie czekał nań centurion. Był to stary Kajusz Hasta, dawny jego podwładny i towarzysz z wojen brytańskich. - Witaj, wodzu - rzekł. - Przynoszę ci rozkaz i pozdrowienie cezara - a oto są tabliczki i znak, że w jego imieniu przychodzę. - Wdzięcznym jest cezarowi za pozdrowienie, a rozkaz wykonam - odrzekł Aulus. - Witaj, Hasto, i mów, z jakim zleceniem przychodzisz. - Aulu Plaucjuszu - począł Hasta - cezar dowiedział się, iż w domu twoim przebywa córka króla Ligów, którą ów król jeszcze za życia boskiego Klaudiusza oddał w ręce Rzymian jako rękojmię, że granice imperium nigdy nie zostaną przez Ligów naruszone. Boski Nero wdzięczny ci jest, o wodzu, za to, iżeś jej przez lat tyle dawał gościnność u siebie, lecz nie chcąc dłużej obarczać twego domu, jak również bacząc, iż dziewica, jako zakładniczka, winna zostawać pod opieką samego cezara i senatu - rozkazuje ci ją wydać w moje ręce. Aulus nadto był żołnierzem i nadto hartownym mężem, by wobec rozkazu pozwolić sobie na żal, na marne słowa lub skargi. Jednakże zmarszczka nagłego gniewu i bólu zjawiła mu się na czole. Przed takim zmarszczeniem brwi drżały niegdyś legie brytańskie - i nawet w tej chwili jeszcze na twarzy Hasty odbił się przestrach. Lecz obecnie, wobec rozkazu, Aulus Plaucjusz uczuł się bezbronnym. Przez czas jakiś patrzył na tabliczki, na znak, po czym podniósłszy oczy na starego centuriona rzekł już spokojnie: - Zaczekaj, Hasto, w atrium, zanim zakładniczka zostanie ci wydana. I po tych słowach przeszedł na drugi koniec domu do sali zwanej oecus, gdzie Pomponia Grecyna, Ligia i mały Aulus czekali nań w niepokoju i trwodze. - Nikomu nie grozi śmierć ani wygnanie na dalekie wyspy - rzekł - a jednak poseł cezara jest zwiastunem nieszczęścia. O ciebie chodzi, Ligio. - O Ligię? - zawołała ze zdumieniem Pomponia. - Tak jest - odrzekł Aulus. I zwróciwszy się do dziewczyny, począł mówić: - Ligio, byłaś chowana w naszym domu jak własne nasze dziecko i oboje z Pomponią miłujemy cię jak córkę. Ale wiesz o tym, że nie jesteś naszą córką. Jesteś zakładniczką daną przez twój naród Rzymowi i opieka nad tobą należy do cezara. Otóż cezar zabiera cię z naszego domu. Wódz mówił spokojnie, ale jakimś dziwnym, niezwykłym głosem. Ligia słuchała słów jego mrugając oczyma i jakby nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi; policzki Pomponii pokryły się bladością; we drzwiach, wiodących z korytarza do oecus, poczęły się znów ukazywać przerażone twarze niewolnic. - Wola cezara musi być spełniona - rzekł Aulus. - Aulu! - zawołała Pomponia obejmując ramionami dziewczynę, jakby chciała jej bronić - lepiej by dla niej było umrzeć. Ligia zaś, tuląc się jej do piersi, powtarzała: "Matko! matko!", nie mogąc zdobyć się wśród łkań na inne słowa. Na twarzy Aulusa znów odbił się gniew i ból. - Gdybym był sam na świecie - rzekł ponuro - nie oddałbym jej żywej - i krewni moi dziś jeszcze mogliby złożyć za nas ofiary Jovi Liberatori... Lecz nie mam prawa gubić ciebie i naszego dziecka, które może szczęśliwszych dożyć czasów... Udam się dziś jeszcze do cezara i będę go błagał, by rozkaz odmienił. Czy mnie wysłucha - nie wiem. Tymczasem bądź zdrowa, Ligio, i wiedz o tym, że i ja, i Pomponia błogosławiliśmy zawsze dzień, w którym zasiadłaś przy naszym ognisku. To rzekłszy położył jej rękę na głowie, ale choć starał się zachować spokój, jednakże w chwili gdy Ligia zwróciła ku niemu oczy zalane ,łzami, a potem chwyciwszy jego rękę poczęła ją do ust przyciskać, w głosie jego zadrgał żal głęboki, ojcowski. - Żegnaj, radości nasza i światło oczu naszych! -rzekł. I prędko wyszedł z powrotem do atrium, by nie pozwolić opanować się niegodnemu Rzymianina i wodza wzruszeniu. Tymczasem Pomponia zaprowadziwszy Ligię do cubiculum poczęła ją uspokajać, pocieszać, dodawać jej otuchy i mówić słowa - brzmiące dziwnie w tym domu, w którym tuż obok, w przyległej świetlicy, stało jeszcze lararium i ognisko, na którym Aulus Plaucjusz, wierny dawnemu obyczajowi, poświęcał ofiary bogom domowym. Oto czas próby nadszedł. Niegdyś Wirginiusz przebił pierś własnej córki, by ją wyzwolić z rąk Appiusza; dawniej jeszcze Lukrecja dobrowolnie przypłaciła życiem hańbę. Dom cezara jest jaskinią hańby, zła, zbrodni. "Lecz my, Ligio, wiemy, dlaczego nie mamy prawa podnieść na siebie ręki!..." Tak jest! To prawo, pod którym obie żyją, jest inne, większe, świętsze, pozwala jednak bronić się od zła i hańby, choćby tę obronę życiem i męką przyszło przypłacić. Kto czysty wychodzi z przybytku zepsucia, tym większa jego zasługa. Ziemia jest takim przybytkiem, ale na szczęście życie jest jednym mgnieniem oka, a zmartwychwstaje się tylko z grobu, za którym nie władnie już Nero, lecz Miłosierdzie - i zamiast bólu jest radość, i zamiast łez - wesele. Po czym jęła mówić o sobie. Tak! Spokojna jest, ale i w jej piersiach nie brak ran bolesnych. Oto na oczach jej Aulusa leży jeszcze bielmo, jeszcze nie spłynął na niego zdrój światła. Nie wolno jej także wychowywać syna w Prawdzie. Więc gdy pomyśli, że tak może być do kresu życia i że nadejść może chwila rozłączenia się z nimi, stokroć większego i straszniejszego niż to czasowe, nad którym obie teraz boleją - nie umie nawet pojąć, jakim sposobem potrafi być bez nich, nawet w niebie, szczęśliwa. I wiele już nocy przepłakała, wiele spędziła na modlitwie, żebrząc o zmiłowanie i łaskę. Lecz swój ból ofiaruje Bogu - i czeka - i ufa. A gdy teraz nowy spotyka ją cios, gdy rozkaz okrutnika zabiera jej drogą głowę - tę, którą Aulus nazwał światłem oczu, ufa jeszcze, wierząc, że jest moc nad Neronową większa - i Miłosierdzie od jego złości silniejsze. I przycisnęła jeszcze silniej do piersi główkę dziewczyny, ta zaś osunęła się po chwili do jej kolan i ukrywszy oczy w fałdach jej peplum, pozostała tak przez długi czas w milczeniu, lecz gdy się wreszcie podniosła, na twarzy jej widać już było nieco spokoju. - Żal mi ciebie, matko, i ojca, i brata, ale wiem, że opór nie przydałby się na nic, a zgubił was wszystkich. Natomiast przyrzekam ci, że słów twoich nie zapomnę nigdy w domu cezara. Raz jeszcze zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję, a potem, gdy obie wyszły do oecus, poczęła się żegnać z małym Plaucjuszem - ze staruszkiem Grekiem, który był ich nauczycielem, ze swoją szatną, która niegdyś niańczyła ją, i ze wszystkimi niewolnikami. Jeden z nich, wysoki i barczysty Ligijczyk, którego w domu zwano Ursus, a który w swoim czasie razem z matką Ligii i z nią przybył z inną ich służbą do obozu Rzymian, padł teraz do jej nóg, a następnie pochylił się do kolan Pomponii, mówiąc: - O domina! Pozwólcie mi iść z moją panią, abym jej służył i czuwał nad nią w domu cezara. - Nie naszym, lecz Ligii jesteś sługą - odrzekła Pomponia Grecyna - lecz zali cię dopuszczą do drzwi cezara? I w jaki sposób potrafisz czuwać nad nią? - Nie wiem, domina, wiem jeno, że żelazo kruszy się w moich rękach jak drzewo... Aulus Plaucjusz, który nadszedł na tę chwilę, dowiedziawszy się, o co chodzi, nie tylko nie sprzeciwił się chęci Ursusa, ale oświadczył, że nie mają nawet prawa go zatrzymywać. Odsyłają Ligię jako zakładniczkę, o którą upomina się cezar - a zatem obowiązani są odesłać jej orszak, który przechodzi wraz z nią pod opiekę cezara. Tu szepnął Pomponii, że pod pozorem orszaku może jej dodać tyle niewolnic, ile uzna za stosowne - centurion bowiem nie może odmówić ich przyjęcia. Dla Ligii była w tym pewna pociecha. Pomponia zaś również była rada, że może ją otoczyć służbą swego wyboru. Jakoż prócz Ursusa wyznaczyła jej starą szatną, dwie Cypryjki biegłe w czesaniu i dwie kąpielowe dziewki germańskie. Wybór jej padł wyłącznie na wyznawców nowej nauki, gdy zaś i Ursus wyznawał ją już od lat kilku, Pomponia mogła liczyć na wierność tej służby, a zarazem cieszyć się myślą, że ziarna prawdy zostaną posiane w domu cezara. Napisała też kilka słów polecając opiekę nad Ligią wyzwolenicy Neronowej, Akte. Pomponia nie widywała jej wprawdzie na zebraniach wyznawców nowej nauki, słyszała jednak od nich, że Akte nie odmawia im nigdy usług i że czytuje chciwie listy Pawła z Tarsu. Wiadomym jej było zresztą, iż młoda wyzwolenica żyje w ciągłym smutku, że jest istotą odmienną od wszystkich domowniczek Nerona i że w ogóle jest dobrym duchem pałacu. Hasta podjął się sam wręczyć list Akte. Uważając też za rzecz naturalną, że córka królewska musi mieć orszak swych sług, nie czynił najmniejszej trudności w zabraniu ich do pałacu, dziwiąc się raczej małej ich liczbie. Prosił jednakże o pośpiech, z obawy by nie być posądzonym o brak gorliwości w spełnianiu rozkazów. Godzina rozstania nadeszła. Oczy Pomponii i Ligii znów zapłynęły łzami; Aulus jeszcze raz złożył dłoń na jej głowie i po chwili żołnierze, przeprowadzani krzykiem małego Aulusa, który w obronie siostry wygrażał swymi małymi pięściami centurionowi - uprowadzili Ligię do domu cezara. Lecz stary wódz kazał gotować dla siebie lektykę, tymczasem zaś zamknąwszy się z Pomponią w przyległej do oecus pinakotece, rzekł jej: - Słuchaj mnie, Pomponio. Udaję się do cezara, choć sądzę, że na próżno, a jakkolwiek słowo Seneki nic już u niego nie znaczy, będę i u Seneki. Dziś więcej znaczą: Sofroniusz, Tygellinus, Petroniusz lub Watyniusz... Co do cezara, może i nie słyszał on nigdy w życiu o narodzie Ligów i jeśli zażądał wydania Ligii jako zakładniczki, to dlatego, iż ktoś go do tego podmówił, łatwo zaś odgadnąć, kto mógł to uczynić. A ona podniosła na niego nagle oczy. - Petroniusz? - Tak jest. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym wódz mówił dalej: - Oto co jest wpuścić przez próg którego z tych ludzi bez czci i sumienia. Przeklęta niech będzie chwila, w której Winicjusz wszedł w nasz dom! On to sprowadził do nas Petroniusza. Biada Ligii, albowiem nie o zakładniczkę, tylko o nałożnicę im chodzi. I mowa jego z gniewu, z bezsilnej wściekłości i z żalu za przybranym dzieckiem stała się jeszcze bardziej świszcząca niż zwykle. Czas jakiś zmagał się sam ze sobą i tylko zaciśnięte pięści świadczyły, jak ta wewnętrzna walka jest ciężka. - Czciłem dotychczas bogów - rzekł - ale w tej chwili myślę, że nie masz ich nad światem i że jest tylko jeden, zły, szalony i potworny, któremu imię Nero. - Aulu! - rzekła Pomponia. - Nero jest tylko garścią zgniłego prochu wobec Boga. On zaś począł chodzić szerokimi krokami po mozaice pinakoteki. W życiu jego były wielkie czyny, ale nie było wielkich nieszczęść, więc nie był do nich przyzwyczajony. Stary żołnierz przywiązał się był do Ligii więcej, niż sam o tym wiedział, i teraz nie umiał się pogodzić z myślą, iż ją stracił. Prócz tego czuł się upokorzony. Zaciężyła nad nim teka, którą pogardzał, a jednocześnie czuł, że wobec jej siły jego siła jest niczym. Lecz gdy wreszcie potłumił w sobie gniew, który mieszał mu myśli, rzekł: - Sądzę, że Petroniusz nie odjął nam jej dla cezara, nie chciałby bowiem narazić się Poppei. Więc albo dla siebie, albo dla Winicjusza... Dziś jeszcze dowiem się o tym. I po chwili lektyka unosiła go w stronę Palatynu, Pomponia zaś, zostawszy sama, poszła do małego Aula, który nie ustawał w płaczu za siostrą i w pogróżkach przeciw cezarowi. góra strony Quo vadis 04